Back in Your Arms Again
by geekyandproud
Summary: Alice’s story while Jasper is deployed in Iraq. Inspired by George Canyon & Crystal Shawanda’s Back in Your Arms Again AH.


AN: So thanks for clicking on my story! This is my first Twilight Fanfiction and I know it's short, (I'm working on it!) Review!

Summary: Alice's story while Jasper is deployed in Iraq. Based on George Canyon & Crystal Shawanda's Back In Your Arms Again AH.

Back In Your Arms Again

After my dad died in the tour of duty I promised myself I would never love someone in the military. That all went downhill when I met Jasper.

He was tall, lean with a head of beautiful honey hair. He balanced out my bubbly personality and was the only one who could calm me down when I was on a tirade. We met in high school when we were assigned as lab partners. I knew instantly that he was it for me. He was much shyer than me so I made the first move. We've been inseparable ever since. Jasper, in a word, is perfect, even my big brother s couldn't find a fault in him. Unfortunately, he was passionate about "protecting the innocent". As soon as he came of age Jasper enrolled in the military. Gone went his golden locks along with my sanity. All too soon he was preparing for a ten month deployment.

When Jasper left for his ten month deployment, he told me not to worry, that he would be fine. As Jasper held me for the last time he slipped a ring on my finger with a nervous. I stood shocked for a second then kissed him fiercely. I nodded through my tears and gave him a watery smile as he boarded the plane. I would wait forever for that boy.

For 10, long, months I was a wreck. Communications with Jasper were excruciatingly infrequent but he seemed healthy so I tried to stay positive for him. On the inside, I was dying slowly. I could barely manage to leave the house. Everything, no matter where I went, reminded me of him. I scowled at every happy couple I saw on the street. It wasn't fair; their love wasn't risking their lives every day, slowly destroying their sanity. My family tried to help but family events were tough. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, were happily married and so were my older brothers. Emmet and Edward were tough to sickeningly sweet when they were with their wives Rosalie and Bella, _especially_ Rosalie and Emmet. Don't get me wrong, I love them but it's hard being the seventh wheel! I shouldn't be complaining, though. If it weren't for them I would have ended up in an asylum. If it weren't for my family, I would have felt alone in the world.

Enough with the past, today was the day had waited for since Jasper stepped on that plane. He was coming back to me. My anxious mood ruled out going by myself so I called in reinforcements. Soon Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were all piled to Emmett's Jeep. After a ride filled with anxious bouncing, we arrived at the airport and I bounded through the doors. Only then did I find out that we were two hours early.

So commenced the longest two hours of my life, though my family tried desperately to distract me. Eventually, Bella, who hated shopping, tempted me away from the tense terminal with the thought of airport boutiques. Though it helped a little, I jumped every time an announcement came over the loud speaker. We returned to the terminal with ten minutes until they landed. Finally, the announcement came on and I bolted from my seat. A sea of camouflage erupted from the doors as I skimmed through the physically and emotionally scarred faces as people reunited with the ones they love. I nearly burst from a sudden onslaught of emotions. What if he didn't come? What would I do without him?

My fears were silenced when my eyes finally locked with his. Ten months I had waited for him and he was here. My mind then snapped out of its momentary shock and I took off for his waiting arms. In that moment nothing mattered anymore. The months of agonizing worry, the strain of separation, and the difference in opinion of the military all melted away. All that mattered was that he was here and we were together. I was back in his arms again.

I want all these troubles far behind us,  
better days to come and find us  
and I just wanna be in your arms again  
ohh whatever I may have to do,  
nothings gonna stop me coming back to you,  
every stolen moment washed away, yaa,  
ya I want all these troubles far behind us,  
better days to come and find us ,  
I just wanna be in your arms again,  
I just wanna be in your arms again, again, yaaaa

(George Canyon & Crystal Shawanda - Back In Your Arms Again)

Review please!


End file.
